


And Allen Was Home

by Hannahfltx



Series: And Allen Lived [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Most characters from both fandoms, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having spent time in the world of the grim reapers Allen was ready to return home, the war near it's end, he just wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the story, sorry for the sad ending for the last part but I wanted to give some hope, if you are wondering about when I plan to update, I don't know, with this story I will post when I write it, I don't have the story fully typed like I did for the last one, but I do plan to finish this story.

Allen looked out the window, in this plane there was not much to look at when it came to having a view or sightseeing, the grim reapers more focused on their jobs then on the world that they live in, so Allen was bored of the same view, a deep abyss that seemed to swirl and stretch endlessly on for all eternity right outside the window, after the first couple of years he had gotten over the cabin fever form being trapped in the new dimension and had started to help out the other grim reapers, he had started to help organize some of the older parts of the library that had started to get neglected due to the huge influx of the dead caused by the war between the Noah and the exorcists. He knew the Reapers had just given him something to do to keep him from going mad. 

He was not told of what was happening but after a huge surge of deaths he knew that the war was nearing the end, he was shocked when the names of people he knew started to show up, the war was claiming those he was close to, but he knew that Sebastian would keep his family safe and so when the names of the fallen exorcists started to appear he felt the gravity of the situation, then the Noah’s fell and when he gathered the courage to finally gathered the courage to ask the Undertaker for how long he had been there he was surprised to learn that 30 years had passed since he had last seen the city, it had felt only like a few years in the other world, time must move differently in this plane of existence, it made Allen scared to think about, the amount of time had passed would have made a very different London, a very different world. He felt that without knowing what had happened he would be left in the past, and as much as he knew he had a place with his family he needed to know about the world before returning to it. So he started to dedicate to reading about the lives of the people who had died, attempting to gleam every detail of the changed world from their lives. Allen felt that the time he would be able to go home would be soon, and when it happened he would not be unprepared. 

However much he planned to return home, things hardly ever went as expected. 

 

Allen looked up from his seat in the main part of the library, he had been given glasses to help with the amount of reading he had started to undertake and the reapers were more than happy to hand over a pair of reading glasses, making jokes of him becoming more like them and them winning him over from the demons. Allen found the whole thing humorous, having become close to William and Grell, Grell had taken to mothering Allen, even though Allen had stolen her man, she felt that the horrors the poor man had faced were more than enough to bring about sympathy. So the few times that the reapers were not working they were happy to spend time with the young demon, Allen’s life giving him a unique viewpoint of the world. 

He watched as the reapers, many he only knew by name and not personally, walked by, going about their day as they work. Many were hurried, their work forcing them to meet deadline after deadline and after the years they had started working here, all after they had killed themselves, they were used to the busy workload that came with the job. It was only Grell who seemed to prefer to hang around with him rather than work on whatever job she was meant to work on. William spent a lot of time around Allen as a result, pulling Grell back into work and forcing her to get back to the job, and Will approved of Allen’s want to study about the world, and the order that Allen brought into the library made him more than willing to spend time with the white haired man. 

It was a surprise when Allen found Komui in the library. 

He had died after the London black order tower fell, he had been attempting to help the other exorcists out of the building as the Noah’s attack on the place, he had died around 25 years after Allen had left the war, it seemed to mark a change in the war, not one he had expected, the death of the science officer caused Lenalee to unlock some hidden power she had and she had ended up killing Jasdevi and Wisely who had been behind the attack, Road only getting away from the attack because the Earl stole her away before she could be found by Lenalee.  
Allen was never close to Jasdevi or Wisely but he felt for Lenalee, she was older now and she had seemed to giver herself to the order after her brother’s death, she had chosen to stay rather than settle down and starting a family.

Kanda and Lavi seemed much the same but they seemed to be unhappy after he had disappeared, he was not sure what to expect as he looked at his friends through the eyes of the dead they leave in their wake. It was unnerving to see the deaths that followed his friends, he felt guilty for living a life of peace and comfort while they face down death each day.  
But even with that he was hesitant to leave.  
He had yet to ask to leave, Allen knew form the way they acted around him that if he asked to leave they would let him, it was not a prison and he is not a prisoner, they did not lock his door, if he was being kept here it was by his own hand, he needed to wait. But as each day passed Allen realized, it was time for him to return to the world he had left, more or less unwillingly, behind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Allen brought up that he felt the need to return home to the undertaker he felt worried that his asking to go home would be denied, but after a long pause under the scrutiny of the reaper he broke out in a smile and nodded, Allen felt the air leave his lungs and the weight of the question being lifted form his shoulders. The two walked out of the room, a small office that the undertaker had due to a higher ranking over the other reapers, they only had desks, they walked past the newer bookshelves filled with the lives of the dead, Allen had never really thought about the implications of each book he saw was the entire life story of a person until he had a clear head, he breathed in deep and looked ahead, he would remember his time here, while it was not the best experience in his life many other memories were far worse than the life he had made here. 

He noticed that many of the reapers were out as they walked to the door, he had no need for personal items given his life style and he had nothing to bring with him, everything that mattered to him was back home. 

The undertaker opened the door to the front of the building and as Allen stepped out of the building for the first time in so very long, nothing lie before him, then a flash of light filled his vision and he had to shut his eyes to keep from going blind. Then suddenly he was overwhelmed with smells of a city full of life, he opened his eyes and looked around, he stood on a bridge somewhere in London, he turned his head to watch as people went about their lives, the cars driving past, the noise of the city full of life, he had to close his eyes for a moment after looking up at the sky and the sun. Allen took a deep breath of the salty air, the wind bringing the taste of the ocean, even the smog from the city refreshing after the musty smell of the reapers home, Allen looked around at the people around him, they had started to stare at him, looking down he noticed how strange he must be to the people, he was dressed like a reaper, all the way down to the glasses, so brushing his hair to one side, it had grown to reach the mid of his back. 

He wished he had a ribbon to tie his hair back but he had long ago lost it in one of the books. Allen walked away from the edge of the bridge and into the city to gain some form of bearings, but the city had changed since he had been here last and all that he had seen about the city through the eyes of the dead did not prepare him for the reality of attempting to find his way around. 

Allen knew that the Undertaker was messing with him by putting him on the other side of the city to make it more difficult to find Sebastian and his family. 

Allen was confused as to where he was, he felt that the streets had shifted over the years, if nothing else the buildings around the city had grown. Allen buried his face in his shoulder, he felt the sharp bite of the cold and the wind. Allen was regretting not bringing a coat with him, but what was done was done and he could nothing but put one foot in front of the other and keep going until he saw something that was familiar. 

Nothing looked the same, even upon finding a street that felt familiar to him made him confused, he was not sure what direction he was facing and he needed to rest, he had been walking for hours when he found Trafalgar’s square, this had not changed, and it allowed him to gain his bearings more so then anything else in the city. Allen took a seat on the steps of the square and looked at the fountain, it was much the same as it had been 30 years ago, but it was daytime, the last time Allen had been here it had been night time, it looked different during the day. 

Allen stood up as he felt a bit more rested and he looked at the street that should have felt familiar, it was so different and Allen felt out of place in the busy street, he was bumped and forced to the side by the sheer number of people in the street and Allen wondered what had changed, when had the city gained so much life, when had it gained so much life.

Allen knew the way home but to get there would take time and effort and he could do nothing but keep walking forward. The realization hit him as he walked, would he be welcomed home by his family, he was not sure, he knew that he missed his family, but had they missed him? 

He was not so sure anymore, so he paused in his walking, and he found that until he knew more he could not yet face his family, he needed to be sure of some things before he went home because if he found his home again he would not be so willing to leave again. 

So with a look down the street, the road to the manor ahead of him, Allen turned his back and made his way back into the city, he needed to see the undertaker before his next move.

 

His feet were heavy as he moved to the building, he knew it still stood in the same spot, it had to giving the amount of complaining William had done after he had found the undertaker missing from the reapers headquarters. Allen walked for a few more hours to the other side of the city, a carriage would have been faster but with no money he was forced to walk on foot to the door of his friend, he knocked on the door. 

It opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I had a surprising level of difficulty to finish this much, but I figured that this little bit would be better then nothing.

Allen walked carefully to the front of the Undertakers home, it was much nicer than the old shop he had use to run, the location the same but it clearly had work done on the shop front, Allen looked at the door and carefully knocked on the door.

Allen looked up as the door was opened by the undertaker, his glee clear on his face, he asked, “Back so soon?”

Allen let out a breath through his nose and returned the glee with a hint of irritation and said, “You knew I would get lost.”

The Undertaker put a hand to his chest and gasped a soft ‘me?”, Allen gave him an unimpressed look and the Undertaker nodded and looked over Allen’s heard and spoke softly, “The war has had an interesting impact to the rest of the world, even a hidden war has made the country grow industrially and another side effect has caused the sense of the world to shift, hence why you cannot sense your demon and he cannot sense you.”

Allen felt cold, his legs suddenly weak, he asked, “Can I find my way home then?”

“I dare say you have somethings that you need to resolve before then, I can tell you where to find your exorcists.”  
Allen looked up at the sky and nodded his head, he knew he had to see his friends once ore, his home could wait, they would continue to stand till the end, his friends were human, mostly, however.

The Undertaker held out a bag he had picked up from the side of his shop and handed it over to Allen and a map, he had seemed to pull the map from nowhere and when Allen looked down on the map three dots were highlighted and the three dots rested on the page near each other, Allen felt relieved that if he had to go after his friends that they were all in the same place, and it’s not far from here if he read the map right. They were in London somewhere. 

Allen walked out of the shop, the Undertaker had left him alone at some point and Allen figured he was simply done talking.

Walking down the street Allen was able to get some sense of direction, the map had updated street names, he was relieved that he now had a direction he was sure of. 

Walking up to the place on the map, Allen didn’t know what he expected but it should have been obvious, they were at an Inn.

Allen walked slowly into the building, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the Inn, it was a small building and as he looked around he was surprised by the number of people in the room, it was crowded by people in black coats. Allen looked at the faces of the people in the room and tried to make out his friends. 

He was able to tell the three apart from their coats, they had aged, but as much as they changed they stayed the same, Yu had Lavi in a headlock and Lenalee was on the side laughing at the two.

Allen brushed his hear to the side and stood up straight, and made his way over to the table, their backs to him and they seemed to be keeping themselves busy. Allen stood right behind the three and took a deep breath and said hesitantly, “Hello…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
